Dark Horse
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: This is Regina and Robin's story. This is how they got engaged. Robin's wife DID NOT come back from the past. It goes with my "Love Story of Killian and Emma." This story is based upon the Katy Perry's Dark Horse song. I just thought it would be a good Regina/Robin story. I cannot be the only who thought of this :) Paring: Outlaw Queen, additional Roland, Henry, C.S & Snowing


Dark Horse

This story is based upon the Katy Perry's Dark Horse song. I just thought it would be a good Regina/Robin story. I cannot be the only who thought of this :)

Paring: Outlaw Queen

Additional Characters: Roland, Henry, Captain Swan, and Snowing

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Dark Horse or Once Upon A Time. If I did, I would be very rich!

Summary: This is Regina and Robin's story. This is how they got engaged. Robin's wife DID NOT come back from the past. It goes with my "Love Story of Killian and Emma."

* * *

In a small port-side town, on the pier. Robin, Killain and David, (also known as Charming) are drinking some beer, and fishing. During the day, the men talk about their women. Which is hard for David, because Killain's lady is his daughter, Emma.

"How is the wedding planning coming along, Killain and Robin?" David asked.

"This realm has many interesting traditions. The whole wedding planning for example. I just cannot wrap my head around the whole thing of a 'wedding planner.' Do you know that Emma is paying someone to oversees the wedding?" Killian said.

"Regina is the same thing. I have never seen a woman so excited..well..almost..Marian, she was very excited to be my wife." Robin said.

"What happen to her?" David said

"She died during childbirth." Robin said. "that is one thing of this realm I love. The medical advance is wonderful. I don't have to worry about losing Regina."

"or Emma." Killain said, thinking of his child growing inside Emma.

"Both of them are very strong women, but personal and magical. I have seen Emma's growth in that." David said, feeling proud of his oldest child, and Killian smiled.

A trio of cellphone rings.

"it appears that our ladies are need of us." Robin said.

"It is Neal. Snow is beside herself with worry. He has a small fever. We didn't do this with Emma." David said, a bit sad with the knowledge that Emma grew up without her parents because of the curse that Regina did in the old kingdom.

"Bye mates. See you later." Killian said. He began to call Emma. "Love, what is wrong?"

"It is nothing. When are you coming home?"

"A bit..why?"

"I need you." Emma whimpers. "very, very _badly_. Henry is with Regina."

"Got it..coming, my love." Killian hung up, chuckle to himself, "that woman is going to be dealth of me very soon." he said to himself.

* * *

At Regina's house. Henry and Roland are having fun in the backyard. They have been talking about the family, which is going to happen soon.

"So, I can call Regina, Mom. But not Emma, right?" Roland said.

"Think so. It is a bit confusing." Henry said, "Let's go ask Mother." They run into the house

"Mother?" Henry asked

"Yes, Dear?" Regina asked, while in the kitchen baking some apple pies.

"We were talking about the family. You know after the weddings." Henry began to stated, "what can we call Killian or Emma?"

"For you,it is easy, Mom and Dad, Henry. Roland, they are just Emma and Killian" Regina.

"What can I call you?" Roland asked.

"what would you like to call me?" Regina asked

"Mom." Roland said, which caused Regina to smile.

"Gina?" Robin said from the front door.

"In here." Regina answer.

"Everything okay?" Robin asked, worried.

"No, It is just dinner is almost ready. I think we should start a new tradition. our family dinner, always. But it is extra special when it our week with Henry." Emma and Regina made a aggreement, to have shared parenting with Henry, after he got his memory back.

"What is for dinner?"

"Grilled Chicken, with pasta."

"Apple pie for desert?" Robin asked, eyeing the pies.

"Always." Regina said, laughing

* * *

The next morning, a storm is brewing in the west, as it is swirling and full shades of green, it reminds her of Zelena's puffs of smoke. Fearing that is her sister back from the dead. she is getting some protection spells and potions just in case.

"Gina?" Robin asked

"I am in my office."

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Just being..well nervous. I don't like that storm in the west. It looks to much like Zelena's magic."

"But we killed her, once and for all." Robin said. As he puts his hand over hers, while she is holding on to a vial.

"You don't wanna to play with magic, my darling." Regina said "it can cause you pain."

"I love you, Gina. Because I do, you can able to heal me, and able to protect me."

"I know. It just feel like I can never be truly happy, for what I have done in the past."

"Gina, everyone has forgive you. Maybe you should forgive yourself."

"I know. But I am capable of anything and everything."

Robin pulls her towards her, and kisses her. Regina feels something in his coat pocket. "What is that?" She asked.

"It something that I was carrying for a while. Regina, I know what I am falling for, you. I want to be your one and only. I love you from the moment you snarled at me during the time we were in your kingdowm. It is the palm of your hand, our future. Will you marry me?"

"There is no maybes or no. It is always a yes." Regina said. Robin smiled, and pushes the ring on her finger, they kiss.

"Mother?" Henry was at the door.

"Yes darling."

"Did he finally asked you to marry him?" Henry asked, with Roland by his side.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He asked for our blessing." Henry said, "just like Killain asked for mine"

"What..." her phone rings. "Hello? Hi, Dr. Whale..yes...There is a statement in the book that the purest love can heal the darkest magic...Emma said what?...Okay..Okay...I promise..thank you..bye."

"Mother, what about my mom?" Henry asked.

"I promise not to tell..We will find out during lunch at Granny's"

"Okay..."

* * *

At lunch, Snow, David and baby Neal are in the family's booth. Killain and Emma walked in the diner. Just a couple minutes later, Regina, Robin and the boys follow.

"Hello. Ms. Swan" Regina said with a tinkle in her eye. "I had the most wonderful conversation with Dr. Whale about you.."

"Thank you Regina. I didn't know how to start. Mom, Dad, and Henry.. Killain and I have three special news to tell you. He asked me to marry me and I said yes." Everyone cheered.

After Emma's second announcement. Regina blushed at Emma's question about her child's godmother. She brushed some hair away from her face, a ring sparkles at light..

"Mother?"

"Yes, darling?" Regina asked.

"are you engaged?" Henry asked, already knowing the answer.

"yes I am. He asked me last night."

"Lad, are you okay? Asking your mother?" Robin asked

"are you kidding, I will have Robin Hood, and the famous Captain 'no-so' Hock as my step-dads..:

They all laugh, Regina sees Killian whispers something into Emma's ear. She blushes, and kiss him. Regina smiled at her beloved archer, and they kissed too.

"I guess I am.."

"What my love?" Robin asked

"Not a villain anymore..For I got a wonderful happy ending."

"You mean a happy beginning..." Robin said, as he smiles.

The End of this part of the story..


End file.
